1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety needle device, and more particularly refers to a safety needle retractable device employed in medical and hospital uses, such as blood extractions, drug injections, etc., and capable of permitting the safe extraction of a needle after use of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently there are several types of procedures and devices for use when a doctor or nurse extract blood from a patient or have to inject a medicine, whether it is intramuscular or intravenous. In all cases a needle is necessary and, after the operation in the patient, the needle must be disposed without risks for the nurse and/or the doctor.
These types of procedures, in most cases, are manually made by the health worker, however in certain procedures, needle extraction systems are employed, which systems comprise tweezers shaped pieces that allow withdrawing the needle for disposal or integrated fin-like projections integrated in the needle cannula. While such systems partially meet the safety requirements in these procedures, in some cases, due to the primitiveness of such systems, they do not prevent the health workers from being exposed to accidents or inconveniences in the use of the available needle systems.
Several systems and devices are well known in the art, such as the following.
“Deltec's Gripper Plus” is a needle device that requires a single safe movement for operation. The fingers of a hand of the user are placed on each side of a base of the device and then, a finger of the other hand is placed on a safety arm of the device. The “Gripper Plus”, as known in the art, has a cushioned platform for better patient comfort, a needle stabilizer and a protection in the injection area. It also has a removable outline to better handle needle removal. Information of this device available at the web site: PONER WEB SITE
The “LifeGuard Safety Huber Needle”, provided by Horizon Medical Products (HMP), is a device wherein the needle is trapped or retained after removal. Compared to other traditional devices, “LifeGuard's needle” is designed for a better control and safety with minor technique changes. Using the non-dominant hand, a safety hinge of the device must be taken between the index finger and the thumb, the hinge must then be pushed down against the skin of the patient where a needle receiving port is placed. Then the needle must be pulled along a needle-guide to a safety position. Information of this device is available at the web site: PONER WEB SITE
“Surecan Safety Huber Needle” of B. Braun comprises a device with parts having different colors and it is available for needles numbers 19, 20 and 22. The “Surecan” does not contain any latex, to avoid allergic reactions, and it is DEHP free, thus it is compatible with chemical drugs and lipids. It allows for blood extraction and drug administration in one simple movement. The device has a base that is firmly stabilized with the non-dominant hand of the operator while the needle retracts by pulling from it, and the device has a safety clip that automatically sheathes the needle. Information of this device is available at the web site: PONER WEB BITE
“LiftLoc Safety Infusion Set”, manufactured by Specialized Health Products international Inc. and sold by Bard Access Systems, is a needle device with a robust cover which is capable of unfolding when the needle is extracted from a port of the device, thus effectively reducing the risk of accidental pricks. The device comprises a patient comfort pad (pillow) for patient comfort. It conveys an easy to use mechanism comprising wings that must be held and lifted. When the wings are lifted, the LiftLoc is automatically lifted from the port containing the needle in order to cover it. Information of this device is available at the web site: PONER WEB SITE
“K-Shield” device, from Kawasami Laboratories America, Inc., is designed to protect professionals working in the oncology field from lesions during the removal of needles in subcutaneous ports. The device provides comfort for the patient, with no disturbances during the changing of the needle or when the same is placed in the patient. Information of this device is available at the web site: PONER NEB SITE
“TriState-Centurion HuberGuard Safety Device”, manufactured by Harmac and distributed by TriState Hospital Supply Corporation is a device that prevents occasional needle pricks when used jointly with the above mentioned “Centurion” device for removing and placing needles. The device has a small side faced needle that provides comfort for the patient and reduces bruising and port displacement. Information of this device is available at the web site: PONER WEB SITE
In spite of the several devices available today in the market, the National Health Organization reports that two million workers in this sector worldwide experience percutaneous exposure or infectious diseases every year. Percutaneous lesions constitute the most common way of exposure to diseased blood, and the main cause in pathogen transmission to the blood.
While the above disclosed devices are well known and employed in the art with generally good performances, the inventor of the present invention is convinced that a better device may be developed to solve some inconveniences of the prior art, thus providing a better safety for extraction of needles for use by health care workers, mainly, keeping in mind that these workers are always exposed to accidents with sharp objects, specially pricks. A prick is one of the main causes in health related accidents when handling sharp devices, with the added risk of catching, by contagion, infectious diseases such as Hepatitis B Hepatitis C and HIV, pointing out that regrettably teaching doctors, interns, residents and nurses are the most affected workers.